Home Again, Home Again
by BeautifulAlice
Summary: Winona Kirk hadn't been expecting Jim to come home for the holiday…much less bringing over his 'best friend' and his best friend's mother, and the Vulcan Ambassador. An "Aftermath" fic in which Amanda lives.


_**Home Again, Home Again**_

**Alice**

Summary: Winona Kirk hadn't been expecting Jim to come home for the holiday…much less bringing over his 'best friend' and his best friend's mother, and the Vulcan Ambassador.

Note: This is an aftermath fic from Star Trek 2009 in which Amanda wasn't killed.

* * *

Winona Kirk wasn't usually bored. She always had places to go and people to see, so it wasn't like she had time to sit around and do nothing. However, all of her friends were currently out and about working and/or doing other things, the places she usually went to were shut down for the first week anniversary of Vulcan's destruction, and…well, she simply had nothing to do at home.

Used to be that she'd be hanging around with her boyfriends, but she'd not been seeing anyone for a while, either. And so, with nothing to do, she sat on the front porch and watched the road, hoping someone would stop by and just talk for a little while. She felt lonely, as well, she thought to herself. All of her family was gone…

Oh, George.

And that was when, at that moment, her son came home. But not alone, as he often brought home his friends-mostly it was 'which girl had he brought this time'? And Winona was suddenly and abruptly taken by surprise when Jimmy got out of the car…

And had three Vulcan's with him.

She stared in utter astonishment, stunned by this turn of events. Now she wished instead of moping around that she'd cleaned up a bit first. She hastily got to her feet to welcome them into the house, wondering if she should've gone shopping.

"Mom!" Jimmy called, and she hurried over. "Mom, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine-this is Spock, his mother-Mrs. Greyson, and uh…" He hesitated as he glanced towards the old, old Vulcan that stood beside Spock's mother.

"Ambassador Spock," The old Vulcan held out his hand, and she unthinkingly accepted it. The Vulcan's hand was warm and soft, and incredibly strong. He appeared exhausted, she thought in sudden sympathy.

"Come in, come in. Jimmy, I didn't realize that you were coming home. I would've cleaned up the place a bit more."

"Its fine, mom." Her Jimmy…always trying to make her feel better, she thought with a smile. "You don't mind if they stay, right, mom?" He asked quickly, and she blinked.

"Goodness, of course not! Although," She said ruefully. "I probably ought to have gone grocery shopping."

"You forgot again, didn't you?" Jimmy said, amused. She shook her head.

"I just didn't bother," She explained. "Almost all the stores are closed today."

"Why?" Mrs. Greyson asked, curious.

"Because…" She hesitated. "It's too honor Vulcan."

That must've been enough, because all three Vulcans-or rather, both male Vulcans, and the female were suddenly a little stiffer than before.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories or anything," She said, fluttering a little.

"It is fine…I am surprised that the humans of Earth would so willingly close their shops for a day of remembrance,"

"I don't see why not," Winona said in surprise. "We've always had our ways of honoring the dead."

"True," The old Vulcan stated, sounding amused.

"Spock, uh-my Spock…okay, that just sounded wrong," Jimmy said, sounding exasperated. Young Spock appeared bemused, while Amanda was quietly attempting not to laugh at them. Winona grinned.

"Call me…Hob," The old Vulcan suggested suddenly. Jimmy blinked, and then burst out laughing. Winona, Spock, and Mrs. Greyson appeared to be unsure as to what was so funny.

"Seriously?" Jimmy sounded as though he were wheezing for breath. "Damn, it's too bad that Bones isn't here for this."

"Indeed," The old Vulcan-Hob-sounded wistful.

"A little explanation, Jimmy?" Winona prompted. Jimmy's eyes were sparkling bright.

"Bones always called Spock 'green-blooded _hob_goblin," Jimmy explained. Winona looked sideways at Mrs. Greyson and both of them burst out laughing.

"Well," Winona said brightly. "Let's sit down, shall we? I'll make some tea…do Vulcans drink tea?" She wondered.

"We do," Spock answered, speaking for the first time since he'd come into the house. He kept looking uncertain and slightly uncomfortable, Winona realized, and he was…rather close to Jimmy's side.

Chemistry, she thought with sudden clarity. They've got chemistry and tons of it. It could make this whole house turn into a raging fire of passion…those two knew each other better than Jimmy knew anyone else, she knew with absolute certainty.

Mrs. Greyson spoke up.

"Mrs. Kirk, perhaps I could come and help you in the kitchen? I feel the need to see a human kitchen again, after having been gone from Earth for so long," She offered.

Winona knew that she simply wanted to talk, but smiled anyway.

"Of course, but only if you call me Winona-and that goes for you both as well!" She ordered the two Vulcans, who started in surprise. Well, Spock started. Hob just looked…amused.

"Then you must call me Amanda," The woman said firmly, and Winona led her in there. "So," Amanda started, once the door closed sharply behind them. "I see you notice how close my son is with yours."

"Quite," Winona agreed with a little weariness. "I hope he's not caused any problems?"

"Oh no, quite the opposite. Spock's just never really had a relationship, not on such a personal level, anyway." Amanda explained.

"Really? And Jimmy's…that personal with Spock?" Winona couldn't help but be curious. Jimmy had always seemed straight to her, perhaps Bi a few times, but he always knew exactly what he wanted. He was much like her in that regard.

"Mmm…" Amanda sniffed the tea leaves with appreciation, and began mixing a cup. Winona brought out sugar, milk, and leftover snicker doodle cookies. "Truthfully…I'm not sure that they're aware of just how strong their feelings are for one another," Amanda admitted. "Jim and Spock both saved my life, when Jim went down with Spock to rescue us from our cavern. Without Jim there, I would've died." She said, shuddering slightly.

Winona was sympathetic towards her.

"I wept when I heard that Vulcan had been lost," She confessed, setting down the plate of cookies. "I could not imagine…loosing so many people at once," She shook her head.

"I believe that the Vulcans will heal, over time." Amanda said softly. "But there is an ache in all of our hearts who lived there,"

Winona and Amanda were silent for a few moments, and both could hear the men in the other room chatting away. It sounded like Jimmy was trying to keep conversation going between the two Vulcans.

"You're welcome to stay here," Winona said suddenly. "I'm unsure if you both have a place to live, but you can stay here for as long as you want, and more. The house has been quite empty without a companion inside of it."

"I can quite imagine," Amanda said with a laugh, and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I would be most grateful in staying here, Winona."

"My friends call me Winny," She said firmly. Amanda smiled.

"I'm honored, Winny," She said, softly.

After a few moments of silence, Amanda picked up the teabags and began to stir in some sugar.

"Do Vulcans eat snicker doodles?" Winona asked, after a moment.

"Some do, some don't. My son happens to like them," Amanda allowed. "And I assume all of us here do," She added wryly.

"Yes," Winona said, nodding. "Jimmy and I can't get enough of them, usually. Snicker Doodles are so…delicious."

They were at this point taking the food and drinks out to the living room.

"I tried making Snicker Doodles at home on Vulcan, but Sarek did not enjoy them as Spock and I do," Amanda said as they set things down.

"Oh, yum! Snicker Doodles!" Her Jimmy said in delight, picking one off the plate. "Come on, Spock and…Hub…have one!" He urged.

"I must confess that I have not had a Snicker Doodle in some time," Hub said, after picking one up and taking a bite. "These are every bit as good as I remember," He added, munching on it.

"Quite," Spock said with a nod towards Winona-who couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, how long are you staying, Jimmy dear?" She wondered.

"About a week and a half, mom. Star Fleet is busy fixing up the Enterprise, and we're not on assignment just yet-at least, not until the Enterprise is completely fixed up. Loosing all the warp drives, and the power conduits can severely damage the ship, and it's not easy replacing either. Scotty's got it well in hand though," Jim said with a smug grin on his face.

"Aye yes, I meant to add-congratulations, son." Winona said, hoping she sounded every bit as proud as she felt. Jim blushed and ducked his head.

"Yes indeed…congratulations are in order for both of you," Amanda said with a smile, and Winona nodded. "How about we do dinner out tonight?" She offered.

"Sounds fun," Jimmy said immediately. "But we'll have to have someplace that both of them can go too." He pointed towards the two Vulcans.

"Hmm…we can go to the Bar and Grill down at the city?" Winona mused. "They have an excellent salad bar right along with the meat there as well,"

"That sounds perfectly fine, Mrs. Kirk." Hub offered.

"Indeed," Spock added, and Amanda laughed again, and Winona smiled, while Jimmy looked as though he were home.

Home, she thought with a much bigger smile. She was home with a family and friends that she could grow to love just as much as her family.

She had never been happier, and she wished that George Kirk could've been here to see it all.

_George…I love you, _she thought.

But this time there was no sadness in the sentence.

Only happiness at finally getting back home again.

_END_.


End file.
